tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Shelly Zimmerman
Shelly Zimmerman (born 1981) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Shelly is a professional wrestler working for the Los Angeles-based promotion SHINE under the ring name Bella Cannon. Before working in wrestling full-time Shelly worked as a waitress at Fifi's. Biography Shelly was born in Los Angeles, California, to professional wrestlers Bella Bash and Connor Cannon. Shelly's mother Shannon Zimmerman tried to raise Shelly on the road, and as a result Shelly tended to spend a lot of time backstage with wrestlers, many of whom became her friends. After Justine Zimmerman, Shelly's little sister, was born Shannon finally decided to retire from the ring, taking the girls to Los Angeles permanently. Shelly managed okay in school, though her muscular body as a result of training with her mother did attract some bullies. Shelly however filed back, demonstrating her skill in fights and also winning over some fans with a talent for singing and dancing. After finishing high school Shelly tried to get into wrestling, also taking a job being a waitress at Fifi's to make ends meet. Shannon passed away of liver failure in 1999 and Shelly alienated her father for a time when she was determined to become a wrestler herself, the lifestyle being blamed for Shannon's drinking that caused her death. The pair later mended fences and Shelly debuted in the LA-based female wrestling promotion SHINE as Bella Cannon, her father even appearing with her at times to accompany her on big matches. Since Shelly's debut in late 2003 Shelly has held the SHINE Tag Team Championship once, the SHINE Regional Championship three times and the SHINE World Championship twice. Shelly's last title run was in late 2008 and she's been slowly falling out of favor, wanting to both spend more time away from the ring and being perceived as getting old when most of her rivals are now on average five years younger than her. Shelly did however popularize a few gimmicks within the organization, including wearing headset microphones to keep both hands free for promos. Away from the ring, Shelly has tried to maintain a relationship with Justine, even raising her for a year when their father passed away in 2007 of a heart attack. When Justine expressed an interest in going to college Shelly encouraged it and has tried to visit every few weeks if not sooner. When the Lady Raptors headed to Salt Lake City in 2009 Shelly joined them, ending up being one of many people frozen by the Stillsville Camera in Stillsville when Annabelle Carter and Isaac Carter awoke. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Light Blonde * Eye Color: Light Brown * Bra Size: 35C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Co-Workers * Miriam Pfeiffer * Alundra Bancroft * Valkyrie Phan * Tristan Bean * Brenda Smith * Alba Hunter * Saskia Hunter * Lennie Teel * Nina Nixon * Isolde Bean Family * Justine Zimmerman, Younger Sister * Shannon Zimmerman, Mother (Deceased) Friends * Sidney Ruskin * Bailey Guarini * Constance Woolridge Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville Trivia * Shelly is based on singer Britney Spears. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse